starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:KSK/2010
''Lo'' soldados Vi que cambiaste la categoría de unos artículos de los soldados clones por los benditos, clásicos y gambérricos soldados clon. Propuse hace poco en el Hall del Senado que se cambiara la categoría a Soldados clones, pero aparentemente no recibí respuesta (desconozco la razón). Son dos traducciones oficiales, y como dice Jedabak, debe estar presente la más correcta, y Obviamente es la segunda. ¿O acaso yo digo Me fueron o Fui caminandos hasta mis casa? Creo yo que debemos seguir las reglas ortográficas, es una regla de oro, ¿verdad? Por tanto la categoría debería ser Soldados clones, de paso que crearla fue una petición de Obi-Wan LG en las nominaciones de los artículos buenos. :Pues yo sigo creyendo fielmente lo que te dije. Por lógica la más correcta es Soldados clones, y creo yo que no hay nada que discutir al respecto; mas estoy aquí debatiéndolo. Puedo entender que sea una traducción aceptada en España, pero no sólo se trata de las "traducciones más aceptadas o más queridas", porque si es así, entonces yo uso más traducciones españolas que latinas. Yo prefiero Crepúsculo que Ocaso, por ejemplo. Guerras Clónicas o Guerras Clones que Guerras Clon o Guerra de los Clones. Señor Oscuro que Lord Oscuro... En fin, hay infinidad de traducciones verdad, y como me dices, puedo colocarle mi traducción de preferencia a mis artículos. No obstante, recuerda también que no es porque sea un término que me guste más que el otro (que por supuesto que lo es) sino porque es el más correcto. Y obviamente Soldados clon no es correcto. A decir verdad, si analizas bien la traducción, puede verse como un fastidio momentaneo de los traductores, que como al ver "Clone" y no "Clone''s''", optaron por la traducción más literal, y no hay nada peor, ¿cierto? :Yo le había comentado a Jedabak que el redoblaje latinoamericano de la TO hecho en los 90 es mi preferido, puesto que tras verla tantas veces tanto en español como en inglés, que me parece un doblaje totalmente perfecto. Precisamente por eso uso siempre traducciones de este redoblaje, pero eso sí es de mi preferencia. 22:09 20 ene 2010 (UTC) :Apoyo a Lord David en este asunto. Una cosa es que una traducción sea más popular, pero otra es que sea la más "correcta". Siendo que esta es una enciclopedia, deberíamos ser lo más correctos que podamos, tanto ortográfica como gramaticalmente, sin importar lo más conocido en un solo país—cierto, de donde provienen muchas traducciones, pero que no son conocidas en los otros países, que ciertamente no son 2 o 3.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:32 20 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Si no os importa, contestaré a esto con un poco más de calma... --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:39 21 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Traslado los comentarios sobre los soldados clon a la discusión de la categoría. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 15:43 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, ¿me vas ha contestar este mensaje? --Ivancillo (Talk) 13:38 21 ene 2010 (UTC) :Si no te importa, contestaré a esto con un poco más de calma... --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:40 21 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Si no te importa, yo me puedo encargar de esto pero hasta el fin de semana, como dice el Master KSK, con un poco más de calma. --Lop-Har Kela 01:47 27 ene 2010 (UTC) PESKENME!!! Porfavor se mi maestro llevo como un millon de veces pidiendo que alguien sea mi maestro, cordialmente. --Obi-Anakin 00:03 3 feb 2010 (UTC) :Para ser maestro de KSK deben ser responsables en sus acciones. Sus contribuciones de vandalismo en Wikirespuestas no le ayudan mucho.--'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 09:53 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Soy de Esdla wiki. Vengo a pedir consejo. Hola!!! =P Soy de la wiki del Señor de los Anillos y quisiera saber si puedes ayudar a nuestra wiki. Me podrías ayudar a subir fotos a mis artículos, o al menos enseárme a hacerlo? Si lo hicieras te estaría muy agradecido. Muchas gracias, Ivar Torres Orta 10:53 7 feb 2010 (UTC)Ivar Torres Orta. 2 Temas... #. Te vengo a decir que cree Star Wars wiki en ¡Latino! #. ¿Puedo crear KOTF? Cordialmente-- 22:51 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Spotlights Cizagna recientemente me comentó: "Hola Jedabak, queremos renovar los spotlights así pues estamos acudiendo a los admins para saber si tienen alguna sugerencia de la imagen que podamos usar en un recuadro de 200×75px, suficientemente simple para que podamos poner el nombre del wiki y el logo de wikia. Agradezco cualquier sugerencia que tengas tu y tu equipo de admins al respecto.". Yo francamente no tengo mucha experiencia con eso del diseño, y como veo que tú eres más capaz en eso, creo que sería mejor que la sugerencia viniera de ti.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:33 25 feb 2010 (UTC) :Este wiki ha gozado por casi 1 año (a mi entender) de un spotlight debido a que este wiki esta entre los mas visitados. No se si el archivo orignal fue creado por alguien de este wiki o por zuirdj el ex-staff encargado de la comunidad hispana. Recientemente yo y Bola hemos estado trabajando con todos los spotlights y queremos renovarlos los mas antiguos que entre ellos esta el de esta wiki asi que andamos viendo si a) el wiki desea renovar su spotlight, b) no sabe, entonces proporciona una imagen especifica para que nosotros hagamos el spotlight y/o c)nosotros escogemos la imagen y hacemos el spotlight de ustedes. Bueno quedo a tu disposición avísame cualquier cosa --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:01, 04 marzo 2010 (UTC) re:Bots Que tipo de bots estas interesado?, o mejor dicho que es lo que quieres que el bot haga específicamente?, no es fácil encontrar manuales de los bots porque eso es casi programación pura en la mayoría de los casos. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 06:27, 09 marzo 2010 (UTC) poggle hola me podrias decir por que poggle es fisicamente distinto a los demas geonosianos, gracias josé tomás Proyecto Imperium Claro, no hay problema. Pero lo haré en cuanto pueda, porque ahora estoy muy ocupado en realidad y no estoy contribuyendo tanto como lo hago normalmente. 21:21 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Sistema de rangos Saludos KSK, En primer lugar quería darte las gracias por las nominaciones a artículo destacado (y también la de artículo bueno de hace tiempo). En segundo lugar, quería preguntarte acerca del Sistema de rangos (Aprendiz, Caballero y Maestro). Estoy considerando solicitar un Maestro para aprender todos aquellos aspectos de la Wiki que aún no manejo demasiado. He visto en la página, que los usuarios pueden solicitar ser aprendices si tienen un conocimiento básico del funcionamiento de la página, y ser caballero si el conocimiento es avanzado. Llevo poco tiempo en la Wiki, y aunque ya puedo más o menos manejarme sin problemas, es obligatorio solicitar ser aprendiz desde el principio ¿no? Es que me resulta un poco extraño que se pueda solicitar de primeras un rango más elevado en base a los conocimientos que uno tenga. Gracias, Owen Stryker 25px 21:38 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Primer AD Saludos Maestro, Muchas gracias por el ascenso, y también por el premio Gran Holocrón otorgado. Seguiré tu consejo y participaré más. Un saludo ;) Owen Stryker 25px 09:56 16 abr 2010 (UTC) Wikiproyecto Hola Maestro, Tenía una duda acerca de los Wikiproyectos ¿Existe uno para los artículos acerca de la Nueva República? En caso de no haberlo ¿es posible crearlo? Tengo varios artículos con pontencial para ser destacado, y como he visto que existen wikiproyectos para varias épocas de la historia galáctica, me gustaría saber si puede haber uno para la época de la Nueva República. Gracias Owen Stryker 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 09:43 19 abr 2010 (UTC) : Hola de nuevo, : Acabo de crear la página del proyecto, pero me surgen dos dudas. La primera es que la página aparece en la lista de cambios recientes, cuando creo que eso normalmente no pasa (las páginas como Hiperimpulsor o los Proyectos no lo hacen). Lo otro es que necesito una plantilla de trabajo al estilo de los demás Wikiproyectos ¿Me ayudas? Owen Stryker 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 05:54 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Videos Buenas, hice esto que por alguna razón no habíamos hecho antes. Lo puse como política establecida porque ya habíamos acordado que no se iban a permitir videos, pero si consideras que amerite una votación lo cambiamos.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:08 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Políticas Hola KSK, enhorabuena por el desarrollo de las reglas y políticas de la wiki. Están muy bien, veo que ya hay muchas aprobadas y con la votación cerrada, me preguntaba si es posible poder seguir haciendo comentarios en sus páginas de discusión. Te agradezco tu respaldo y confianza. Cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar ya sabes. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:30 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Diálogo Hola, KSK. Le coloqué comillas españolas a las plantillas de diálogo, lo cual llevaba considerando hacer desde hace tiempo, ya que las citas en textos literarios siempre aparecen con comillas españolas. Por cierto, SW.com publicó los títulos oficiales de algunos capítulos de TCW en español, ¿eso cambia el título necesariamente, o debe dejarse con el título original debido a que así fue creado? 02:39 2 may 2010 (UTC) Por cierto, KSK, ¿sabes si es oficial la traducción "Casa de Organa"? Porque creo que el artículo debería ser "Casa de los Organa" 16:38 3 may 2010 (UTC) En efecto, tienes razón. 00:16 4 may 2010 (UTC) KSK, voy a pedirte que bloquees al usuario Darth Galak, que me insultó constantemente y escribió obscenidades en mi página de discusión. 00:16 4 may 2010 (UTC) Claro, respeto esa decisión, y no dejaré que el culpable vuelva a hacerlo, te lo prometo. 16:29 may 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Pues no lo sé. Tengo mis dudas al respecto. Ojalá así sea el caso y espero que no vuelvan a presentarse estas situaciones, aunque veo que Galak lo tomó muy tranquilo... A mí me hubiera dado de todo... Por cierto, ¿crees que pudieras revisar las nominaciones de los artículos Buenos? Tengo unos cuantos artículos que sólo requieren de un voto para ser Buenos. 21:59 4 may 2010 (UTC) Traducciones de The Clone Wars Hola KSK, hoy he mirado la programación de Antena.Neox y he visto que aparecía el nombre del episodio traducido. Antes no salía, sólo lo he visto en el capítulo de este viernes, R2 Come Home, que traducen "R2 vuelve a casa". Aquí está el link: http://www.antena3.com/PortalA3com/AntenaNeox/81646_1/7-5-2010 ¿Lo añado al igual que en las traducciones de México? 11:58 5 may 2010 (UTC) :Pues ahora mismo lo hago, y ya estaré atento por si en el último capítulo que queda también lo hacen. PD: jaja LP rules! y SOAD también, tanto la música como las letras! PD2: Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido, de hecho había hecho la imagen esta con Photoshop para un blog, y me gustó cómo me quedó y la puse aquí. Pero bueno, si yo viera algún usuario con una bandera española bien grande, bueno, tampoco me haría mucha ilusión, pero no pasa nada, todos podemos sentirnos orgullosos de ser de nuestro país, no? PD3: Esta es la última, jeje. Yo también quiero estudiar arquitectura, no en la Universidad de Alderaan, pero bueno. 16:49 5 may 2010 (UTC) :Hola, KSK. Aprovecho el espacio para comentarte que no hace mucho compré la primera temporada de TCW y en los subtítulos varios títulos de episodios son traducidos, no todos, pero muchos. ¿Esto los hace igualmente oficiales a los otros? 20:02 21 may 2010 (UTC) Me darías los códigos o cómo le hiciste? Cómo le hiciste para que apareciera un menú desplegable en donde elijes que hiciste en el Resumen de cualquier edición. Te pido que me hicieras el favor de pasarme el codigo o decirme como le hiciste.-- 20:17 15 may 2010 (UTC) ::Mira cuando haces una edición siempre aparece un menú abajo que dice "resumenes" y elijes uno. Cómo hicieron eso?-- 22:37 15 may 2010 (UTC) logo thumb|400px|el posible nuevo logo de nuestra wikithumb|400px|el otro posible logo de nuestraw wikiHola KSK, tengo una propuesta para el logo de star wars wiki en español, tal vez esta propuesta de un nuevo logo sea algo radical y no exelentemente hecho, bueno, este logo tiene un significado, los 2 sabemos que la wookiepedia tiene como logo la segunda estrella de la muerte, y tambien sabemos que nuestra wikipedia de star wars es la segunda más grande del mundo, si esque te fijas en las opsiones de traducciones de las páginas, y se me ocurrió que para demostrar nuestra posisión como la segunda wiki de star wars del mundo y como la más cercana a nuestra wiki hermana,la wookiepedia, podríamos cambiar nuestro logo a algo parecido a esto. que conste que lo que cuenta es la imagen con fondo negro, esta imagen la hise con la imagen de la estrella de la muerte y el nombre star wars wiki en español, la imagen la hise con una tableta de dibujo digital. Este es el otro posible logo que podriamos poner para la star wars wiki en español, esta también la hise en tableta de dibujo digital. josetomaJosetoma 20:47 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Nombre Hola KSK, igual que a Jedabak no tengas prisa en responder, solo son unas ideas para reflexionar si quieres, son dos temas, uno está aquí el otro es a raíz del tema del logo y nombre de la wiki, pienso que ya que el logo es y ha sido siempre un holocrón, por qué no llamar a la wiki así, sencillamente, a veces lo más sencillo es lo mejor. Creo que tiene mucha identidad, la tilde en la o ya deja claro que es una wiki en español. Y lo de acabar en pedia pues tampoco tiene porque acabar así, tenemos Biblioteca Ossus por ejemplo. También podría ser Holocron|es. Sé que es un tema de la comunidad, solo quería comentártelo a ver que te parece. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 23:09 21 jun 2010 (UTC) respóndeme Hola, yo hase unos días te mandé un mensaje con el nuevo posible logo de la star wars wiki en español, y me gustaría saber que opinas, y también me gustaría saber por qué el logo de la star wars wiki es un holocrón. gracias. josetoma190.47.107.54 21:37 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Victory Hola, KSK. Vi que pusiste la plantilla de "traducir título" en el artículo del Victory. A pesar de que estoy en parte de acuerdo con eso, creo en algo que Jedabak me había comentado hace un tiempo, sobre los nombres que todavía no han sido traducidos. Pienso que esto es muy lógico puesto que a pesar de estar dentro del canon, también es de material oficial que no ha sido traducido todavía, por lo tanto traducirlo sería una especie de fanon. Tal observación puede reflejarse en ejemplos reales, como embarcaciones inglesas. 21:25 20 jun 2010 (UTC) :Pues yo nunca he considerado esa posibilidad. La trilogía de Darth Bane no ha sido traducida, por lo tanto sus términos no tienen una traducción oficial... claro que el caso específico de esta nave es muy obvio pero igual es el caso de términos en las nominaciones de ADs como discblade y en el artículo de Hylo Visz menciona que su nave es el Crimson Fleece. Como nada de esto ha sido traducido oficialmente, creo que esa es una de las posibilidades a manejar. Por otro lado, te comento una propuesta: he observado que las nominaciones de Destacados están repletas, y que los meros usuarios como nosotros sólo podemos nominar hasta dos artículos... A mí la verdad no me gusta la idea, pues yo tengo muchos potenciales que pienso que podrían salir rápido si se sigue a un ritmo similar al de la Wookiee. Un usuario debería poder nominar varios artículos, ¿no crees? Por cierto las de ABs están estancadas y rebosantes. 19:29 21 jun 2010 (UTC) respóndeme si esque puedes Hola KSK, no se si estás viendo los mensajes ya que sale que estas de viaje, pero si puedes responderme, por favor respóndeme sobre el posible nuevo logo de la star wars wiki, y también tengo la duda de que porqué el actual logo es un holocrón, gracias. 190.47.107.54josetoma 190.47.107.54 mi página es josetoma, no sé muy bien como poner la firma. perdón hola KSK, el anterior mensaje que te deje, lo vi antes de ver tu respuesta a mi pregunta, por eso aparece el mensaje de que me respondas, ya vi tu respuesta, gracias por responderme, ignora el mensaje anterior. 190.47.107.54josetoma 190.47.107.54 Sistema de ADs Hola, KSK. Ya puse mi opinión respectiva en el blog de la Mofferencia III, muchas gracias por crearlo, espero que haya más comentarios de distintos usuarios... Por cierto, sé bien que el sistema de nominación de ADs de usuarios particulares es de un máximo de dos artículos, pero yo nominé un tercero. No creo que haya problemas al respecto, puesto que no hay un ritmo productivo allí, además, algo que quería participarte es que por mi parte tengo muchos potenciales, y que creo que sería justo que pudiera nominar más artículos. Coméntame y dime qué te parece. 00:50 26 jun 2010 (UTC) MegaProyecto por favor te pido que vayas Aqui y tambien a este lugar y opines sobre mi idea y si estas dispuesto a unirte gracias, Gringoandres94 Sandcrawler en el hiperpropulsor de Julio 2010 Saludos KSK, como bien indica el título he creado un nuevo articulo en Wikipedia te dejo aqui el enlace para que lo arregles un poco, te voy a decir al verdad, no me ha salido muy bien pero la informacion con lo que tengo podria considerarse un esbozo y las fuentes son de Wookipedia Enlace de el articulo: Sandcrawler Ankian Kenobi 19:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Ayuda, por favor Quisiera saber si se le puede cambiar el nombre de este artículo: "Proyecto Tales of the Jedi" a "WikiProyecto Tales of the Jedi", ya que no se como hacerlo y creo que solo los admin. pueden hacerlo, si es así te pido que me ayudes con ese detalle. Perdón por el desorden, es que no sabia como era el formato pero ahora ya lo se asi que mañana ya lo empezaré a ordenar porque ahora ya no tengo tiempo. Pero por favor te pido que le cambies el nombre si es posibles Gracias, Gringoandres94 quiero ser tu padawan maestro quiero ser un jedi usted parece ser un maestro jedi por favor entreneme Duda Como estas KSK, veo que estas de vacaciones, espero que las estes disfrutando, vengo para pedirte si me puedes responder esta duda, tu debes saber que Timeline Gold y Expanded Universe Chronology timeline sumamente completos, los mas completos que he visto, y tienen como fuentes referencias canónicas, lo que quería saber es si tienen derechos de autor que impidan poner toda esa información (traducida) en esta wiki, te pido por favor que me respondas lo antes posible Gracias. [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 20:15 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Anarcomandalorianopunk Que onda amigo, bueno mi situacion es esta : los Mandalorianos han sido olvidados por lo tanto mi peticion es que si puedes poner un articulo sobre ellos en la pagina principal , con todo gusto contribuiria si quieres pero no dudo de tu capacidad para hacerlo solo, te lo agradeceria o si por algo no se puede dimelo adios y "Ori buyce kih kovid" (para el gobierno, no para uds.) Disculpa KSK pero, yo hice una wiki de Lego Star Wars Wiki en español y este puedo poner como una colaboracion ya que saque algo de infomarcion en 8099 Midi Scale Imperial Star Destroyer por favor Anakin989 20:54 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Y visita la pagina, esta apenas comenzando y necesito tu autorizacion Anakin989 20:55 24 jul 2010 (UTC) pregunta hola KSK me preguntaba como se puede buscar a un usuario en especifico, es posible?? como se hace???? Gracias... REX 23:14 26 jul 2010 (UTC) OK GRACIAS Matonolo!!! 17:30 27 jul 2010 (UTC) hola denuevo tengo otra pregunta XD como se coloca la imagen en la plantilla de informacion a mi no me funciona, es que se ve rarra como si fuera una imagen aparte...XD Matonolo!!! 20:15 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la ayuda ;D Matonolo!!! 23:27 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola tengo otra pregunta si no te molesta XD como puedes usar una plantillas de esas que te dicen que un usuario esta trabajando en ello??? Matonolo!!! 01:09 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Portada Hola, KSK. Vi que colocaste que Rune Haako debía ser corregido y pudiera ser AD... Francamente lo agradezco pero no creía que a eso habíamos llegado a la Mofferencia. De hecho, tenía en mente reescribir el artículo esta semana y no considero apropiado eso pero bueno vamos a ver cómo va. 18:55 29 jul 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, agradezco mucho la intención pero a decir verdad no considero apropiado elegir artículos al azar de esa forma, creo que hasta es más conveniente consultar con el usuario para ver cómo lo maneja en un plazo determinado... Me parece buena la idea, pero tengo una duda particular: ¿Los artículos se eligen y se colocan en la portada, pero qué sucedería cuando estuvieran completos? Y otra cuestión, ¿esos artículos serían los que no están mejor escritos o cualquiera? Porque he de comentar que los potenciales que tengo acumulado, aunque muchos (sobre todos los primeros) tienen bastantes errores, otros están prácticamente perfectos, como ha sucedido en las nominaciones que los errores son pocos y a veces hasta se vota sin dar objeciones. Por cierto, ¿tú podrías nominar un artículo si lo consideras listo? Sólo eso, gracias por todo. 00:07 30 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Ya había visto que estaban listos Haako, Mai y Durd... Creo que Lok Durd ya no es AD en la Wookieepedia debido a razones de nuevas fuentes, por lo que debería ser descartado. 00:09 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Bueno, he aquí por separado: :Los que están peor: *Rune Haako *Shu Mai *Lok Durd *Faro Argyus *''Tranquilidad'' *Misión a Rugosa *Misión a Rodia *Cham Syndulla *OOM-9 *Denal :Los que no están en óptimas condiciones de calidad pero que mejorarlos ha de ser una tarea fácil: *Fil *Fordo *Incursión en el Palacio de Ziro *Batalla de Abregado *Batalla de la Nebulosa Kaliida *Misión a la Estación Skytop *Cham Syndulla *Batalla de Kiros *Batalla de la luna de Rishi :Los que tienen muy pocos errores o que están prácticamente perfectos: *Escaramuza en Vanqor *Wee Dunn *Kul Teska *Ozzik Sturn *Batalla de Kiros *Batalla de la luna de Rishi *Slick (soldado clon) *Masacre en Doan *Duelo en la Academia de Korriban *Primera Batalla de Saleucami *Proyecto de Ley Anti-Sith *CT-27-5555 *Resolución de Defensa de Mandalore *CC-1119 *Erv Lekauf *Lott Dod *Soldado de la República no identificado (Batalla de Alderaan) *Batalla de Kadavo *Jon Antilles *Los Señores Oscuros de Sith *Lorth Needa *Caminantes de las Tinieblas *Batalla de Alderaan (Gran Guerra Galáctica) *Misión a Yavin 4 *Venka *Asesino de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado *Fang Zar *Estos a continuación son proyectos personales que requieren ser expandidos y eso; que estoy seguro de que puedo actualizarlos y tenerlos listos a tiempo: *''Tranquilidad'' *Batalla de Christophsis *Batalla de Teth *Incursión en el Palacio de Ziro *Sedriss QL *Batalla de Ryloth (Guerras Clon) *Crisis de rehenes del Senado *Batalla de Abregado *Batalla de la Nebulosa Kaliida *Misión a la Estación Skytop *Batalla de Alderaan (Gran Guerra Galáctica) *Misión a Yavin 4 Eso son. 15:57 30 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Estos, considero, pueden ser nominados y saldrían rápido y fácilmente; si tuvieran un proceso ágil como lo han venido teniendo: *Incursión en el Palacio de Ziro *Batalla de Abregado *Fil *Fordo *Misión a la tercera luna de Vassek *Escaramuza en Vanqor *Wee Dunn *Kul Teska *Ozzik Sturn *Batalla de Kiros *Batalla de la luna de Rishi *Slick (soldado clon) *Duelo en la Academia de Korriban *Proyecto de Ley Anti-Sith *Erv Lekauf *Jon Antilles *Los Señores Oscuros de Sith *Venka *Fang Zar 16:04 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Azuleos Claro, disculpa. Es que como últimamente no he tenido tanto tiempo como quisiera y me dediqué a azulear todo Cad Bane puede que se me pase, pero lo tendré en cuenta para que no vuelva a ocurrir. 23:53 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Consulta Hola, KSK. Como tú eres el fundador de la wiki quería consultarte una cosa. Bueno, sabes que la sección de ABs ha estado muy estancada, sin embargo, recientemente ha habido una variada votación pero no hay participación de Inquisidores, pero sí hay artículos con votos de usuarios comunes. ¿Crees que pudiera permitirse, al menos temporalmente, la aprobación de ABs nominados con sólo un voto de usuario común? Te lo digo principalmente porque nio entendí bien lo de los Agricuerpos. 13:51 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Mofferencia Pasaba por el wiki y vi en el sitenotice la Mofferencia, en concreto me he fijado en esto. *Compartir imágenes con la Wookieepedia es perfectamente factible, aunque quizás deberíais preguntarles antes si ellos quieren compartir la base de datos también, puede ser un gran beneficio para los dos, así dispondréis todos de más imágenes, aunque hará falta una gran coordinación entre ambos wikis para controlar las imágenes y mantener las mismas políticas sobre imágenes en ambos wikis. *El cambio de nombre una vez lo decidáis, deberéis hacerlo a través de special:contact, podéis hacerlo en español, nos encargaremos de atender la solicitud lo antes posible (como mucho tardamos un día en atender todas las solicitudes). *En lo que respecta a quitar el rango de burócrata a algunos usuarios, cuando hayáis decidido quiénes serán los que pierdan su rango, hacednoslo saber, Cizagna, Playsonic2 o incluso yo mismo, podemos retirar estos permisos. *El asesoramiento sobre bots, lo más recomendable sería preguntando en la Central en inglés, allí es probable que os puedan ayudar. *Los interwikis que no funcionan, igualmente podéis decírnoslo a nosotros y los activamos en el acto. *El sistema de foros parecido a los blogs, hay algo que "objetar", actualmente se está trabajando en un sistema para fusionar los comentarios de los blogs y las discusiones de las páginas, es decir, usar un mismo sistema de comentarios para ambas páginas, probablemente afecte también a los blogs, por lo que si tenéis un poco de paciencia en poco tiempo veréis el cambio ;). *El canal IRC os lo puedo crear yo mismo. Solo añadir que los logros son totalmente automáticos, no se pueden dar de forma manual, sin embargo es una interesante sugerencia que hacerle al staff, si queréis, mandad la sugerencia por special:contact, seguro que les gusta. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, solo avisad. Por cierto, felicidades, hemos elegido este wiki para que aparezca en la nueva portada de la Central en Español, y probablemente también aparecerá en la Central de Entertainment en español. Saludos!--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:53 13 ago 2010 (UTC) :Bien, he creado el canal IRC, es #starwars-es Podéis acceder desde aquí: :Lo más fácil es crear una página en el wiki llamada IRC e incluir ahí el código que mostrará lo anterior y desde donde podréis acceder a los canales en español y al canal en inglés de la Wookieepedia. En caso de que no funcione, podéis acceder desde webchat.freenode.net o utilizando algún cliente IRC, en mi caso uso KVIrc, pero hay algunos mucho más fáciles de usar. Aquí tienes una lista de comandos de IRC que serán muy útiles, cuando decidáis quién debe ser quien administre el canal, avisadme y entro al canal para darle poderes y que pueda administrarlo sin problemas pudiendo añadir más ops si fuera conveniente. :En cuanto a quitar la subida de vídeos, podemos retirarla manualmente de la barra de herramientas que hay cuando editas un artículo, solo tienes que añadir al Common.css esto: #mw-editbutton-vet {display:none;} :Eso hará "invisible" el botón y por tanto quedará desactivado ya que no se podrá seleccionar. :Espero noticias respecto a lo de compartir los archivos entre los wikis. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 09:15 7 sep 2010 (UTC) editor no registrado Hola KSK mira ahí una persona que no esta registrada, el cual esta editando tonterías ve las actividades recientes. Gracias.. Matonolo!!! 01:05 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, KSK, que pasó no le gustan las lineas de cuadros.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:11 22 ago 2010 (UTC) :OK, KSK, trataré de colaborar este wiki Star Wars, como puedo, ya que estaré editando mis 10 wikis poco a poco.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:20 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Pruebas Hola KSK, he movido la página de Portada/Pruebas a Usuario:KSK/Pruebas para evitar que aparezca en páginas sin categorizar, disculpa la intromisión espero que no te sea inconveniente, me gustaría mantener Especial:PáginasSinCategorizar vacía para dar una mejor imagen de la wiki. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:35 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Ayuda en Habbo Wars Wiki Hola KSK, soy administrador de la Habbo Wars Wiki y también contribuyo con la SW Wiki. La Wiki de la que soy administrador, es sobre un juego de rol basado en Star Wars que se juega desde Habbo.es Resulta que me pareció interesante el sistema de "Era del Legado", "Era de la Antigua República", "Artículo destacado" y demás que aparecen sobre un artículo, por lo que lo trasladé a la HW Wiki. Para eso creé las plantillas Eraicon y Eras. Al principio todo andaba bien, pero cuando agregué otra variable (la era GLS) empezó a andar mal, dado que el símbolo de "GLS" no aparece sobre los artículos, sino que se ve un texto que dice "GLS.png". Aquí te dejo Radev un ejemplo. Si pudieras ayudarme, te lo agradecería mucho.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 16:20 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Hiperimpulsor Hola KSK, oye encontre un artículo nominado para ser Hiperimpulsor, el de Battlefront II, marcaba ahí que había 4 votos, un usuario se marco en los comentarios como el número 5, supuse que me tocaba el número 6, pero faltaban los registros de los votos anteriores, puse un aviso de que se volvieran a registrar los que hallan votado por él, ¿esta bien eso?, de todos modos, lo dejo a tu criterio. Si quieres, que se reinice el voto para ese artículo. Nos vemos. --- 03:54 22 sep 2010 (UTC) : No, olvidalo. Hasta ahora me di cuenta que ya e s el artículo seleccionado. Lo siento XC. -- Darkspider 03:56 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Página de Inicio Saludos KSK, me gustaria informarle de que en la pagina de inicio no se ve bien algunas letras por el color de fuente, quisiera saber si esto es un fallo que ya se estña o se ha tenido en cuenta o va aser tratado, o si tansolo es un error mio. Saludos :Ankian Kenobi 21:00 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Rediseño bienvenida Hola KSK, tenía pensado poner esto en la página de discusión de la plantilla de bienvenida pero al final he optado por dejarlo aquí. Me parece que es una buena plantilla con todo lo necesario pero sinceramente y por experiencia aquí, me da la sensación de que un gran porcentaje de los nuevos usuarios no se leen todo eso, menos aún que lo lean todo, (en general creo que el problema de base es que no gusta mucho leer), tal vez sean demasiados enlaces. Sería mejor poner los tres o cuatro más importantes, o más, pero bien destacados: *Un enlace para Subida de imágenes. De paso decir que las explicaciones/instrucciones tienen que hacerse a prueba de perezosos y novatos para que sirvan de algo. Creo que un buen ejemplo es w:c:es.pokemon:Especial:SubirArchivo, porque está separado por colores y bien grande, creo que así es más fácil y da menos pereza leerlo. *Un enlace al Manual de estilo. De paso decir que requiere expandirse muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho, en Wookieepedia lo tienen genial. *Un sólo enlace para Ayuda de edición, actualmente tenemos páginas de ayuda que fueron copiadas y adaptadas desde Wikipedia, pero ahora tenemos ayuda de Wikia, habría que fusionar todo en un solo bloque de páginas de ayuda, mejor las de Wikia porque ya están hechas y no es necesario crearlas aquí ya que se traslucen desde la propia wiki de Ayuda de Wikia. *Lo de la firma, de los pocos que ven la imagen de "para firmar usa este botón" menos son los leen que los artículos no se firman, habría que dejarlo más claro. De paso añadiría alguna imagen más bacán, chido, guay, algo más entrañable. Recuerdo cuando recibí mi propia bienvenida, me gustó y ahora es casi una reliquia en estos tiempos, no me gustaría verla cambiar, lo mismo me pasa con la bienvenida que recibí en Wookieepedia, me gustó y me hubiera decepcionado que se hubiese actualizado por la que hay ahora. Por eso habría que considerar el dar la bienvenida con el para que no vaya cambiando según se actualice la plantilla. También de paso eliminaría lo de pregunta a tal y cual y lo sustituiría por pregunta al equipo de usuarios veteranos o algo así y también incluiría el código de firma del que da la bienvenida, . --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 18:46 26 sep 2010 (UTC) *Ok, bueno la verdad que tampoco pensaba ponerme a hacer yo el cambio, era más para saber si lo ves necesario o no. También me gustaría saber que opina el resto. Igual me animo y hago alguna prueba en una subpágina en unos días. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:37 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Skin Lo de la piel, te explico para ver si sabemos lo mismo. Antes que nada ya ves que lo he puesto como estaba antes. Lo cambié porque un día al entrar encontré la visualización como la skin neutra que viste y por más que cambiaba en mis preferencias de usuario a mi skin personalizada (MonoBook) seguía mostrándose la neutra, entonces probé a poner la skin que viene como "Predeterminada" y entonces sí pude ver MonoBook y di por hecho que cada uno en sus preferencias ya tiene seleccionada su skin personal, así lo he tenido yo siempre. Ahora lo he vuelto a poner como estaba y también me sigue saliendo la MonoBook como tengo seleccionado en mi apariencia personal. No sé porque antes no lo hizo. Por otro lado, en Wikia están hablando de la nueva skin que va a poner Wikia en todas las wikis por defecto, igual quieres verlas y dar tu opinión. A mi no me gusta y aprovecho ya el tema para decir que la Monaco tampoco me gustó nunca ya que no muestra el código fuente (a no ser que le pulses el correspondiente botón) y algunos usuarios nuevos no llegan nunca a manejarlo bien y hacen verdaderos desastres con las tablas de infobox, los enlaces, poner imágenes en medio de enlaces y cosas así. Creo que MonoBook aunque no sea tan de diseño te muestra todo tal cual es y es más fácil entender como funciona todo. Yo con la Mónaco o esta nueva que se está gestando (que la veo muy bloguera y muy poco funcional y poco espacio para los artículos) no me veo editando, mientras me dejen tener MonoBook en mi configuración personal más o menos me conformo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:37 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Eraicon Hola, KSK cuánto tiempo. Perdona la molestia, pero es que estoy llevando a cabo otras wikis que al igual que esta manejan la plantilla:Eraicon, pero aunque la copio exactamente igual a la original y pongo sus códigos correspondientes no funciona y no aparecen las imágenes en el artículo. Subí todas las imágenes pertinentes, pero no pasa nada. ¿Crees que pudieras ayudarme con esto? 11:48 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Imágenes de usuario Hola, KSK. Debido a cambios en mi página de usuario y cosas que agrego y quito me he dado cuenta de que tengo muchas imágenes de usuario y para seguir la política, como tú habías hablado conmigo en la otra ocasión, quería saber si te pudiera decir cuáles ya no voy a usar. Gracias, y perdona la molestia. 21:37 18 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. Por ahora no las he revisado pero dedicaré pronto un tiempo en hacerlo. Cambiando un poco de tema, me he dado cuenta de que en realidad nuestra wiki es mucho más popular de lo que pensaba. Con esto me refiero a que he encontrado páginas en la web (como esta horrible de aquí) que copian indiscriminadamente artículos de la wiki y no dicen que la sacaron de esta página ni dan el crédito ni siquiera la mencionan. ¿No hay forma de proteger los artículos contra ese tipo de cosas? Sólo por saber porque me parece bastante feo ese tipo de robos, gracias. 18:58 22 oct 2010 (UTC) :::Que horrible, KSK. No es tanto por el artículo de la wiki, que está muy bien y que cualquier cosa se modifica (por lo menos el de Cad ha cambiado radicalmente desde esa versión que copió el tal Temoc) sino el hecho de no aceptarlo. Yo estaba inscrito como Master_Dural y comenté sobre eso y me banearon. Sólo me da mucha risa, no puedo creer la estupidez de esa gente. Bueno, volviendo al tema, voy a buscar las imágenes que he subido y hacer las modificaciones que me dijiste. 12:48 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Sistema de rangos Hola, KSK. Se me ocurrió una idea para la wiki que tal vez te pudiera gustar... Sabes, he notado que gran parte del sistema de rangos de la wiki está orientado hacia un tipo de jerarquía Jedi, por así llamarlo, pero ¿qué tal si tuviéramos algo parecido pero para quien deseara convertirse en Sith? Se me ocurrió esto cuando hice la plantilla de ascenso a caballero que puse en mi pag de usuario. Te lo digo para modificar los rangos... En lugar de Caballero, sería Lord Sith, y en vez de Maestro tal vez Señor Oscuro, etc. Me gusta la idea, dime qué te parece. 03:38 24 oct 2010 (UTC) .WikiaArticle {text-align:justify;} thumb|texto justificado Hola KSK, creo que forzar el texto para que quede justificado estropea la apariencia del texto, si te fijas en infoboxes o userboxes de páginas de usuario el texto se ve muy forzado con grandes espacios entre palabras, creo que habría que dejarlo como antes. Un saludo. Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:40 27 oct 2010 (UTC) :No es un mal menor es un mal mayor, porque afea en gran medida el diseño de los artículos y dificulta la lectura, el dejar el texto así es una falla de maquetación muy grave que en ninguna publicación se permite sea en papel o en web, creo que en su lugar, hubiera sido mejor consultar entre todos el que hacer con el problema que tú dices. En Wookieepedia lo tienen con el texto alienado a la izquierda y no veo ningún problema con las imágenes. Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:11 27 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Hace días que edito con el nuevo look de Wikia y me siento adaptado, si te fijas en mi página de usuario verás que justo antes ya tenía las dos skins; la monobook y la nueva y hoy he editado exclusivamente con esta última luego no entiendo "lo de escapar a otra skin". Toda esta conversación se centra en resolver problemas con la nueva skin que no hubiese detectado sino estuviese editando con la nueva skin de Wikia. Y por supuesto cada cual puede hacer lo que quiera pero yo no me planteo ni de lejos "mudarme" a ningún sitio y menos por un cambio de skin. Por cierto en Wookieepedia hoy por hoy he leído comentarios recomendando el uso de Monobook, no sé que pensarán de eso de "escapar a otra skin". No voy a desactivar la opción de justificación ni siquiera para comprobar como se ve, porque lo has hecho tú y respeto tu autonomía adminstrativa, aunque creo que estaba mejor antes y que debería devolverse a como estaba, además que ya lo puedo ver como queda en Wookieepedia, y lo veo bien. Un saludo. Zeist Antilles holomensajes 23:32 27 oct 2010 (UTC) :Cuando tú puedas, como estoy editando solo con el nuevo estilo, estoy intentado que se vea todo bien, encontré un problema con los iconos de las eras, se superponían al texto e imágenes, pregunté a Bola y me dio unos códigos para arreglarlo, lo hice y se arregló, pero ahora no sé porqué en algunos artículos no aparecen mientras que en otros sí pero las infoboxes se desplazan hacia un lado... lo intento arreglar copiando los mismos códigos que tienen en Wookieepedia y no parece que de resultado, he probado de todo y ya no sé que probar ni que hacer, así que lo dejo estar y/o volveré a preguntar. Te lo comento solo para informarte de lo que hago. Un saludo y que descanses.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 11:44 1 nov 2010 (UTC) *Muy buenas KSK, solo para informarte que he conseguido que el texto de las infoboxes se alineé a la izquierda sin quitar la justificación del texto del artículo que tu pusiste. Para que la alineación se corrija en las tablas de infobox se tienen que actualizar todas, ya sabes que las más nuevas aparecen con las esquinas inferiores redondeadas y las antiguas con mucho código y con las esquinas inferiores cuadradas, llevo actualizadas algunas cuantas y seguiré actualizando hasta que estén todas. También he eliminado un borde alrededor de la infobox que antes no aparecía, al igual que han hecho en Wookieepedia. Ajunto imágenes. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:20 4 nov 2010 (UTC) infobox.png|Texto de infobox: Antes infoboxFixed.png|Texto de infobox: Ahora Aprovecho para decir que ya me he acostumbrado y me gusta mucho la skin de Wikia y ya es la única que utilizo. A parte de eso no quita para que siempre aprecie y respalde monobook. La imagen azulada de cabecera con el fondo de Naboo y Yavin IV que hiciste para monobook también habría que ponerla aquí ya que es un diseño aprobado y ahora tan solo hay un azul cyan vacio, Wookieedia hizo lo mismo con su fondo de Coruscant y es la que tienen puesta ahora, aparentemente es muy sencillo de colocar, ¿te parece bien que pruebe? Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:20 4 nov 2010 (UTC) 15000 thumb Hola, ayer día 30 de octubre creé el artículo 15.000, sistema Dromund, lo cual puse contento en mi página de usuario porque me hizo mucha ilusión, lo sé porque lo vi con la nueva piel de Wikia y cuando me fui el contador de artículos iba ya por el 15007 y hoy sorprendentemente veo que ha bajado hasta 15003 siendo que además hay muchos más artículos creados a partir del 15000 ayer. No es que me importe ni mucho menos, pero veo que ha pasado algo muy raro, parece que el contador haya bajado unos cuantos números misteriosamente. Hice una impresión de pantalla la cual muestro para que veas que no me lo invento. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 19:56 31 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Sí por supuesto lo importante es que se ha llegado hasta los 15000 y que es una cantidad importante, no me importa quien figure ya que se ha conseguido con las aportaciones de todos y además Jedabak aporta mucho, lo que sí que me extrañó mucho es el descenso de artículos ya que sí que hubo borrados pero solo tres, extraño es este contador. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 11:44 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Encuesta Sí creo que estaría muy bien para conocer las necesidades de todos, aunque creo que a WoWWiki le concedieron el aumento del ancho porque tiene un gran peso por su cantidad de artículos. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 10:42 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola KSK soy un nuevo usuario de Satr Wars wiki quería darte las gracias por ayudarme con el artículo del Aprendiz Oscuro clon Darth codicius 21:34 15 nov 2010 (UTC) No nos conocemos mucho pero.. Si quisieras podríamos poner esto de portada Archivo:STAR_WARS.jpg Muy buenas Hola KSK, como veo que estás activo y dispuesto en la participación y resolución rápida de discusiones como esta y alguna otra, te recuerdo la discusión pendiente sin resolver de la Discusión:Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1 que está con una resolución clara y rotunda de 3 a 1 desde hace ya casi cinco meses que van a hacer desde la última aportación. Con mis mejores deseos en pos de una wiki con temas obvios ya resueltos zanjados de manera igualitaria. Que pases un buen fin de semana. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 11:00 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Caballero Wiki Hola KSK, viendo que tú eres el que mejor me puede aconsejar, ¿crees que estoy listo para ser caballero wiki?, he mejorado mucho y ya no soy el noob de antes xD, ¿para ser caballero wiki hay que tener un maestro?--Ese de ahí 20:06 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Buenas tardes, ¿Usted podría asignarme un Maestro Sith o hay que buscarlo por tu cuenta? Ancho fijo No sé si llegarás a verlo pero Wikia está haciendo pruebas y ahora mismo el ancho de artículos a aumentado a toda la pantalla. También quería informarte que en Wookieepedia están debatiendo el recomendar el uso de monobook en:Forum:CT:Official Wookieepedia Skin: Monobook. Buen puente. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 16:03 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Tron Hola KSK, no sé si esto es spam o una invitación formal, mi intención es esto último para anunciarte la wiki sobre Tron, ya sé que tu tiempo es ahora muy limitado para editar en esta wiki como para que te pongas con otras, solo es para hacerte partícipe y que cualquier recomendación o sugerencia es muy bienvenida. Que pases unas felices fiestas. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 12:10 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Ascenso a Caballero Muy buenas, solo para recordarnos que está participando activa y productivamente en las misiones de ascenso de rango a Caballero y que ha solicitado su ascenso. Recientemente, también se le ha unido y está aprendiendo mucho. Al margen de esto, también quería destacar que aprende rápido también, coloca bien la tabla de información en imágenes desde el primer mensaje. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 23:09 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola ¡Hola, KSK, cuánto tiempo...! También aprovecho para desearte felices fiestas, así como que hayas tenido un buen año. Veo que la wiki ha avanzado bastante en este último periodo, más de lo que yo creía, eso es bueno. Saludos. 13:42 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Ascenso a Maestro y Caballero Este verano Lord David me preguntó si lo consideraba preparado para ascender al rango de Maestro, le dije que lo consultaría a vuestro regreso con el Consejo, pues veo que es quien lo tiene que aprobar y así lo hago ahora que veo que estáis todos. También quería sugerir, de hecho ya lo sugerí en la página de condiciones que tiene que tener un administrador, que a los que asciendan a Caballero y/o a Maestro se les confiera el cambio de perfil de usuario a reversor (rollback), creo que puede ser útil para defender mejor la wiki de malas ediciones pues es más fácil revertir así y se da algo más que solo el título en sí, aunque no deba considerarse como un premio si no una mayor responsabilidad que conlleva el ser Caballero o Maestro. Incluso se puede pedir al staff que cambien el nombre de Reversor (Rollback) a Caballero para así darle más autenticidad al ascenso. En cuanto a Darth envidious si escribe bien ortográficamente, la verdad que ha superado misiones con mucha rapidez. Saludos y feliz año 2011. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 02:04 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Re:Theme Sí me parece genial. Para la imagen de fondo hice el montaje en photoshop, la cuestión sería encontrar una imagen chula para aquí y que se adapte bien al encuadre. ¿Editor de plantillas? yo no tengo eso, ni sabía que existía. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 12:25 31 dic 2010 (UTC) :Estoy siguiendo todos los cambios que haces a la apariencia, molan mucho, este atrasparentado esta chulo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:17 31 dic 2010 (UTC) *Veo el fondo de prueba, es un concepto artístico de Ralph McQuarrie con el fondo de Alderaan ¿no? Lo único que aumentaría un poco la opacidad de la transparencia o aclararía el fondo ya que se confunde con el texto que hay en el borde izquierdo de los artículos y se hace dificil de leer. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 15:42 31 dic 2010 (UTC)